Unplanned Parenthood
by Vitani825
Summary: Becoming a parent can be tough no matter what age you are. As long as you have family and friends to support you; it'll be a lot easier. First teen pregnancy story in a while and the first one ever in The Land Before Time.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Land Before Time characters.**

 **A/N: This takes place when Littlefoot and Cera's kids are teenagers.**

Littlefoot and Cera's kids are in the Time of Great Growing. Their oldest daughter Maya has a boyfriend and is expecting a hatchling. Her family is happy about the news while she is scared. The teenager is having a talk with Topsy about it over at his nest.

"Is there something wrong, Maya?" Topsy asked.

Maya frowned.

"I'm scared, Grandpa; Mom and Dad say they're okay with this; but, I still see the look of disappointment in their eyes," Maya said, a tear rolled down her cheek.

Topsy nodded.

"I know you're scared; but, we'll help you get through this; we all love you, Maya," Topsy stated.

Maya nodded as more fresh tears came out of her eyes. Her face was all scrunched up and she was breathing hard. She laid her neck on the ground as the tears continued to stream down her face. Topsy hated to see his granddaughter in a bad state and tried to comfort her. Maya laid her head against Topsy's right foreleg like she used to do as a child; prompting Topsy to lay his head over her neck. Moments later, Topsy saw Tria appear.

"Awwwwwwwww; that's so sweet Topsy; I always knew you were sweet underneath that gruff exterior," Tria claimed.

"Hi Tria; Maya is upset and I didn't feel right to leave her alone; she's scared and negative feelings aren't good for the hatchlings; we wouldn't want her to miscarry the eggs; a lot of that happened in my family and I don't want her to experience it,"Topsy explained.

Maya looked up and saw her grandmother. She lifted her head and looked at the pink threehorn.

"Hi Grandma," Maya replied.

"Hey Maya; I heard about how scared you are; every new mother gets scared; just ask anyone who was a new mother at first," Tria said.

Maya nodded.

"I know; but, becoming a mother is pretty scary right now," Maya admitted.

Tria smiled sympathetically at her granddaughter.

"I understand; when I was carrying Tricia; I was terrified since I was already in my late thirties; almost 40; and my fear was a miscarriage; being almost 40 is a bit old to be carrying eggs; and I thought Tricia would grow up with mental and physical problems," Tria explained.

Maya nodded.

"Tricia was lucky; she is a very smart threehorn; just like her sisters," Topsy stated.

Maya smiled; she felt better about her impending motherhood.

"I just want to let you know that we're all here for you; maybe you could find your boyfriend and let him know that," Topsy claimed.

Maya smiled and nuzzled her grandparents; then she left the nest in a better mood than she did earlier. After a while, Maya came across her boyfriend Zack; he is a longneck like herself; only his skin is cobalt blue and his eyes are chocolate brown. He saw Maya coming towards him.

"Hey Maya; I heard that we're having a hatchling; your parents told me," Zack explained.

"Those two; I told them before I went to see Grandpa Topsy that I wanted to tell you," Maya claimed.

Zack chuckled.

"I guess they just couldn't wait; even though they are disappointed that we didn't wait a few more years," Zack claimed.

Maya guessed that deep down; her parents are happy about becoming grandparents.

First chapter completed; I know that Tria isn't Maya's real grandmother; but, she's the only grandmother Maya knows.


	2. Chapter 2

Unplanned Parenthood chapter 2

Maya is not without problems when it comes to her pregnancy. She is having troubles coping with it since some of the elders are giving her a hard time; particularly her uncle Eli. She is having an argument with him about it now. Topsy just showed up and stood near Maya.

"WHAT! HOW COULD THIS HAVE HAPPENED?!" Eli shouted.

Topsy thought it was a good time to joke.

"You take a male and female; they love each other; and the male mounts the female and-" Topsy started.

Eli slammed his foot into the ground and glared at the threehorn.

"I KNOW HOW IT HAPPENS YOU ASSHOLE!" Eli shouted.

Maya allowed a low growl to escape her throat.

"You can't talk to my grandpa like that; he's your elder," Maya snarled.

Topsy smiled at Maya for sticking up for him. She was definitely a lot like her mother in terms of being firm; but, he could tell that she was getting upset.

"Fine! Let this be a reminder of your misdeed; you're only my niece in blood; from now on, call me Eli; not Uncle Eli; I am ashamed of being related to you," Eli snarled.

With that, Eli walked away leaving Maya in tears. Topsy walked up to Maya and nuzzled her leg with his head.

"I'm sorry Maya; I didn't realize that Eli was going to disown you; he's the asshole, not me," Topsy claimed.

Maya nodded as she completely broke down. Streams of tears were rolling down her face and onto the ground. She hung her head in shame and covered her face with a forepaw. Then, she laid down; her body was shaking from all of her sobbing. Topsy hated seeing his granddaughter like this and tried to comfort her like before. He laid down in front of Maya; then Maya laid her head against his left foreleg. Topsy laid his right forepaw on Maya's neck; then he nuzzled the top of her head with his chin.

"Don't worry Maya; we'll get you through this; I'm sure that Zack is on board too," Topsy claimed.

Maya said nothing while letting all of her emotions.

Meanwhile, Littlefoot and Cera were having a talk with their other kids.

"You see boys and girls; your sister and Zack are going to be parents; as you all know; and I heard about how Eli doesn't like her since she's pregnant," Littlefoot explained.

Anita gasped.

"That's not right; he shouldn't say mean things about Maya; especially when she's pregnant; if it stresses her out, it's not good for the hatchlings growing inside her," Anita claimed.

"You have a point, Anita," Cera stated.

"I say we should do what it takes to keep her stress levels as low as possible; she shouldn't have to know the pain of losing a hatchling," Grace replied.

They all nodded in agreement with Grace's statement.


	3. Chapter 3

Unplanned Parenthood chapter 3

Over the next few days; Maya's anxiety of being a teen mom and Zack's anxiety of being a teen dad isn't as bad. They are glad that Littlefoot and Cera's families are supporting them; except for Eli. Zack is even more comfortable being around Maya's family. He no longer had the fear of being killed because of Maya being pregnant. Zack doesn't have the fortune of having a family; he is an orphan and an only child. However, he sees Maya's family as his family too.

Zack lost his parents three years ago when he was only 12; they were dying of starvation and dehydration since they kept giving him their food and water. His old home was dying out; all plant life was almost nonexistent. He told Maya and her family about it; they felt bad for him.

"Look Zack; I know what it's like to lose a loved one; my brother died when I was a kid," Topsy said.

Zack looked at the elderly threehorn.

"At what age did you lose your brother?" Zack wondered.

"6; he died two days after we along with our two sisters celebrated our 6th Star Day," Topsy replied.

Zack was speechless. Maya gasped; and placed a paw on her mouth.

"Oh Grandpa; I'm so sorry; it must have been terrible to deal with a loss like that when you were only 6," Maya claimed.

"You don't have to apologize; death is a part of life," Topsy said.

Maya knew that Topsy was affected by bringing up the subject of his childhood. She also knew that he was just holding it in.

"Grandpa; holding in your emotions isn't healthy; when something is bothering me; I don't wait until I explode like the Smoking Mountain that's about to erupt," Maya replied.

Topsy knew in the back of his mind that Maya was right; but, he didn't want to break down in front of everybody. His dad always taught him that crying means weakness; especially for threehorn males. When he told them what his dad taught him; they all shook their heads in disbelief.

"That's stupid; everyone has the right to cry if they need to," Littlefoot stated.

Topsy nodded. Then, he realized that he wanted to be alone.

"I'll see you all later; I want to be alone right now," Topsy admitted.

Everyone nodded as Topsy walked away. Maya looked over at her dad. He could tell she was worried.

"Don't worry Maya; he'll be fine," Littlefoot told her.

Maya nodded.

Meanwhile, Topsy sat alone at his nest. He began to think about what Maya had told him. Soon enough; when he knew no one was looking, he broke down. Bringing up his childhood memory of losing his brother was tough on him. Zack came by and saw that Topsy was still weeping. The teenager is still kicking himself for bringing up the subject of death. He cautiously walked over to him. Topsy had stopped weeping and looked up at Zack.

"Mr. Threehorn; I'm sorry if I brought back any painful memories by mentioning how I lost my family; I'm such an idiot," Zack admitted.

Topsy shook his head.

"It's not your fault; I know my brother died years ago; but, the pain never goes away; but, don't blame yourself for this; Maya is right; I was holding in my emotions since I feared that I'd be seen as a weakling if I cried in front of everybody," Topsy admitted.

Zack nodded. He was surprised to see that Topsy was opening up to him.

"Crying doesn't make you weak; I cried when my parents died; everybody has the right to cry regardless of their age or gender," Zack pointed out.

Topsy nodded.

"You're right; I just hate showing weakness," Topsy admitted.

Zack nodded.

Topsy began to cheer up after his talk with Zack.


	4. Chapter 4

Unplanned Parenthood chapter 4

A few days later, Cindy confronted Eli about Maya. She had heard their argument and wasn't happy.

"Eli; Maya is having a hatchling and you didn't help one bit; in fact; you did the exact opposite; if Littlefoot and Cera were in ear-shot of you disowning Maya, they would have given you more than just an earful," Cindy snarled.

Eli snarled at the asshole comment.

"You have no right to tell me what to do; you're just my wife," Eli snarled.

Cindy gasped. She couldn't believe this was happening; her own husband was talking down to her like she was too stupid to stick up for herself.

"You know you're starting to sound like my father; he spoke like that to my mother when they had disagreements," Cindy replied.

"Right; and I'm supposed to believe that; get real, Cindy," Eli retorted.

Cindy narrowed her eyes at Eli.

"Topsy is right about you; you're an asshole," Cindy said, walking away with her head low to the ground.

Moments later, Cindy met up with Maya.

"Hey Aunt Cindy," Maya replied.

Cindy sighed sadly and raised her head to Maya's eye level.

"Hey Maya; Eli is being an asshole again; I understand that you don't like him; you didn't deserve for him to disown you," Cindy admitted.

Maya smiled. She knew that Cindy was wise.

"Thank you; the truth is; I used to like him; now that I'm pregnant; he hates me; but, he was never my favorite uncle anyway," Maya claimed.

Cindy chuckled.

"I understand," Cindy stated.

Moments later, Amber came by with her two daughters Sadie and Candy and son Rudy. She smiled at her younger cousin.

"Hi Mom; kids, say hi to Grandma and Maya," Amber said.

"Hi Grandma, hi Maya," the triplets said in unison.

"Hi kids," Cindy and Maya said in unison.

Amber turned to Maya.

"I hate to be a bother; but may you please watch the kids for a while?" Amber asked.

"Sure; since I'm having my own kids; I need to practice by babysitting," Maya said.

The kids were happy to be spending time with their cousin.

"Kids; be good for Maya; see you later," Amber said while nuzzling the kids.

"By Mom," the kids replied.

Maya smiled as Amber had gone from ear-shot.

"I'll see you later Maya; I've got to be alone for a while; the way Eli talked to me really made m want to strangle his neck," Cindy admitted.

Maya chuckled as she watched Cindy walk away. She turned to her young cousins.

"So; what do you want to do?" Maya asked.

"Please tell us a story; we're bored," Rudy stated.

Maya smiled and laid down. She began to tell the story of how she grew up.


	5. Chapter 5

Unplanned Parenthood chapter 5

Things were getting worse; even Cindy had stopped talking to Eli. His remark of her not having the right to tell him what to do just because she is just his wife really got under her skin.

"I can't believe that jerkass," Cindy said to herself.

Moments later, her son Xavier came by.

"Hi Mom; I see you and Dad got into a fight," Xavier pointed out.

Cindy looked over at her only son and nodded.

"Yes we did; it's because he views Maya as a disgrace since she's pregnant, umarried and still a teenager," Cindy growled.

Xavier felt his mother's anger.

"I'm sorry dear; your dad pisses me off sometimes," Cindy admitted.

Xavier chuckled.

"Yeah; he had no right to disown Maya for being an unwed teen mother," Xavier stated.

Cindy sighed.

"Your father has always been a stubborn asshole; even back when we were kids and told me that other kids can't play with me because they wouldn't play with him," Cindy admitted with a frustrated sigh.

Xavier sighed and shook his head.

"He's worse than Topsy; so much worse," Xavier pointed out.

Cindy chuckled and nodded.

Moments later, Maya and Zack came by and saw Cindy and Xavier talking.

"Hey you two; Maya; is dad still being an asshole to you?" Xavier wondered.

"Yeah; I told Dad about it and he's pissed off at him; Grandpa Topsy is pissed at him too; since he was there with me when your dad disowned me," Maya explained.

Xavier sighed.

"What do you think of my dad, Zack?" Xavier asked.

"I agree with Cindy; he is an asshole," Zack replied.

Suddenly, Maya heard Eli and Littlefoot fighting in the distance. the others heard them too.

"Your dad and Eli are at it again; let's go help them," Cindy said.

"And risk the live of the hatchlings; fat chance," Maya said.

Cindy chuckled.

"You don't have to fight; I need you guys there for moral support when I talk to Eli," Cindy stated.

"Oh; in that case, let me at him," Maya joked.

Once Cindy, Xavier, Maya and Zack got to Eli and Littlefoot; they saw that Littlefoot pinned him to the ground.

"Go Dad! Get that asshole!" Maya cheered.

Littlefoot looked over at Maya.

"Maya; name calling isn't very mature of you; but, I agree that he's an asshole," Littlefoot replied.

"But Dad; you should have been there when he told me how ashamed he was to be related to me ever since I got pregnant," Maya stated.

"And how it's because I'm the father of her hatchlings," Zack added.

Suddenly, Littlefoot slammed his right forepaw on Eli's throat; he was now enraged at the middle aged longneck.

"How dare you; I'm ashamed to be related to you; Mom would be furious with you if she saw you right now; if she was alive," Littlefoot snarled.

"Makes me glad I grew up with both parents," Maya whispered to Zack.

Zack nodded in agreement.

"Wow; your dad is pissed; I've never seen him like this before," Zack whispered to Maya.

After the fight, Eli admitted defeat. Littlefoot stood up blew a raspberry at Eli; who was still on the ground. He slowly got up and limped away. Littlefoot felt proud of himself for sticking up for Cindy, Maya and Zack when Eli put them down. Cindy smiled at her brother-in-law for being brave.

"Littlefoot; I have just one thing to say; WHAT IN THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Cindy roared.

The others groaned at Cindy's loud voice.

"Cindy; Eli was being unreasonable; and like the asshole he is; provoked me into fighting him; and I lost my temper," Littlefoot claimed.

Cindy sighed and hung her head in shame.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to shout at you; I know that Eli is being difficult ever since Maya and Zack have started their family a bit early in their life," Cindy admitted.

"Don't worry about it; I can handle myelf; I've always been tough; so has Maya; and she's going to be a great mother; and Zack is going to be a great dad," Littlefoot told Cindy.

Xavier; who has said nothing for the last while decided to speak up.

"Hey; what am I, sharptooth feces?" Xavier asked.

The others chuckled at Xavier's remark.

"I don't think Eli is going to bother us for a while; losing to me must have made him want to hide like a child," Littlefoot claimed with a chuckle.

The others nodded in agreement.


	6. Chapter 6

Unplanned Parenthood chapter 6

Maya was finally ready to lay her eggs; five eggs plopped into the nest. The young couple didn't really care if they're all boys, all girls or some of each; all they cared about is that they're healthy. They laid there for hours just admiring the eggs. Soon enough, Topsy came by to see Maya and Zack.

"Hey you two; staring at the eggs won't make them hatch any faster," Topsy joked.

Maya and Zack laughed at Topsy's remark.

"Hi Grandpa; Zack and I were just admiring the eggs," Maya claimed.

Topsy chuckled.

"I know; I was just teasing," Topsy stated.

Maya and Zack chuckled.

Many hours later, Maya and Zack were upset; one of their eggs were cold to the touch.

"I can't believe this; it's so sad," Maya replied.

"I know Maya," Zack said, nuzzling her.

Suddenly, Topsy came by the nest and saw Maya and Zack crying.

"Hey; what's wrong?" Topsy asked.

Maya was crying too much to say anything.

"We have terrible news; one of the eggs died; it's not fair," Zack admitted.

Topsy lowered his head.

"I know exactly what you're going through; Diana was a nestmate to four other eggs herself; she was the only egg to hatch; I was just young like you are; the only difference being was that I was 20, instead of 15," Topsy stated.

"I'm sorry; I didn't know," Zack admitted.

"You couldn't have known; it happened many years ago; 48 to be exact," Topsy stated.

Maya stopped crying and looked at her grandfather.

"To think I was crying about just one egg; you lost almost all of your first batch of eggs," Maya admitted.

Topsy shrugged.

"You have the right to be sad, Maya; at least it wasn't in pain; I'll be wishing your remaining eggs to hatch; see you two later," Topsy said.

"Bye Grandpa," Maya replied.

Moments later, Littlefoot and Cera came by to see how Maya and Zack were doing.

"Hey you two; one of the eggs died," Maya claimed.

Littlefoot inspected one of the eggs and sighed sadly.

"I am so sorry," Littlefoot said.

"Me too," Cera added.

Maya and Zack nodded.

"We still have four eggs to love," Zack said.

The other three nodded in agreement. They all hoped the remaining eggs are able to hatch.


	7. Chapter 7

Unplanned Parenthood chapter 7

It's been a month since Maya and Zack lost a hatchling. The other four eggs are now ready to hatch. The family all gathered around the nest to watch the eggs hatch. Maya watched in amazement as all four eggs broke apart. Zack looked at one of the hatchlings; one of the hatchlings is the only boy; he has his mother's coloring and her green eyes.

"He's beautiful," Zack claimed.

"He sure is," Maya replied.

Soon enough, the other hatchlings broke their eggs shells into tiny pieces. The other three are girls; the first girl is dark brown with her mother's green eyes. She looked up at her family with curious eyes. The second girl is colored like her maternal grandfather; and she has chocolate brown eyes. The last girl is light blue like her mother's cousin Amber and has chocolate brown eyes. Maya and Zack named their daughters Millie, Amy and Leah; and their son is named Blaze. The hatchlings looked up at their grandparents.

"We don't look too young to be your grandparents, do we?" Littlefoot asked.

The hatchlings only squeaked; they had no answer to that question.

"Dad; they can't talk yet; they did just hatch," Maya said.

Zack looked over at Topsy.

"Hey Topsy; could I ask you something?" Zack asked.

"You just did, Zack," Topsy remarked.

Zack frowned.

"Dad," Cera said.

"Sorry Zack; what I meant was you can ask me anything," Topsy said.

Zack smiled.

"What was it like for you when you first became a parent?" Zack wondered.

Topsy smiled.

"It was a bit scary at first; but, still worth it to see a hatchling grow up in a loving family," Topsy explained.

Zack was happy with the answer to his question.

Maya and Zack are in for the time of their lives with raising four hatchlings.

Another chapter completed.


	8. Chapter 8

Unplanned Parenthood chapter 8

It's been 5 years since Maya and Zack's kids hatched. Their son Blaze is more into playing with boys his age than his own sisters; and they understand. However, there are times when he wants to play with them; only when they all agree on a game.

"Hey! Lets play a game," Blaze exclaimed.

The girls agreed.

"What do you want to play?" Blaze asked.

"I dunno," Amy claimed.

Blaze and the other girls sighed.

"Until you girls can make up your minds; I'm going to the Thundering Falls for a drink," Blaze said, obviously annoyed.

With that, Blaze walked away. That gave the girls a lot to think about.

"Blaze is right; it can be annoying when we can't agree on a game to play," Amy said.

Millie and Leah nodded in agreement.

"Lets go ask if he wants to play Hide and Seek," Leah suggested.

Amy and Millie nodded in agreement.

Moments later, the girls met up with Blaze while he was taking a drink.

"Hey Blaze; we made up our minds; wanna play Hide and Seek?" Amy asked.

Blaze smiled and wagged his tail.

"Sure; not it this time," Blaze replied.

The girls looked to each other and then back at Blaze.

"Yes you are," Amy said.

Blaze was getting really annoyed.

"I'm always it; give someone else a chance to be the seeker and let me be the hider," Blaze replied.

"Then you can't play with us; so, nyah nyah," Amy sneered.

"In that case Amy, Millie and I won't play with you; we'll play with Blaze and let him be the hider for once," Leah retorted.

Blaze was happy to see Leah and Millie sticking up for him. Amy walked away angrily as Blaze, Millie and Leah went to play Hide and Seek.


	9. Chapter 9

Unplanned Parenthood chapter 9

Amy wandered aimlessly around the valley; she was angry that she was excluded because according to her; Blaze should always be it. Littlefoot came by and noticed that his granddaughter wasn't playing with the other kids.

"Hi Amy; why are you in a bad mood on such a lovely day?" Littlefoot wondered.

Amy looked up at her grandfather with a frown on her face.

"Hi Grandpa; the girls and Blaze don't want to play with me since I said that Blaze should be it during Hide and Seek this time," Amy admitted.

Littlefoot sighed.

"He's always the seeker; never the hider; it's not fair that you have to decide whether or not he should be it; give someone else a chance to be it," Littlefoot said.

"It makes so much more sense when you say it; even if it's what Leah told me," Amy replied.

"Why didn't you listen to Leah?" Littlefoot asked.

Amy chuckled.

"It's because she's not the boss of me," Amy sneered.

"It seems to me like you're the one who was being bossy; like when you keep making Blaze be it all the time," Littlefoot pointed out.

"But, he's so bad at seeking; so that way; he always loses," Amy explained.

"Now we're getting somewhere; if Blaze is the seeker; you always win; if he's the hider; you always lose; I hate to tell you this; but you're a sore loser; winning isn't everything," Littlefoot explained.

Amy hung her head in shame.

"But; I hate losing," Amy admitted.

"So did your grandmother when she was a kid; in fact; you're a lot like her; you can be caring towards others even though you can be bossy and rude," Littlefoot claimed.

"Don't bossy and rude go hand in hand? Is it rude to be bossy?" Amy asked.

Littlefoot chuckled. He knew Amy had a point.

"You're a lot like me when it comes to asking questions; and you're also very smart," Littlefoot commented.

Amy cheered up after that comment.

"Thanks Grandpa; I'm glad we had this talk; now I have to apologize for being bossy," Amy declared.

Littlefoot smiled.

"Glad to hear it," Littlefoot claimed.

Amy went to find her siblings so she could apologize to them for her behavior.


	10. Chapter 10

Unplanned Parenthood chapter 10

Amy has made up with her siblings after that Hide and Seek incident and has vowed to be the seeker once in a while. However, she does have a sweet but stubborn streak like her grandmother. Moments later, Maya and Zack came by to see that their kids have made up.

"Hi Mom; hi Dad," they said in unison.

"Hi kids; I hear there was some tension between you; about who always has to be it during Hide and Seek; but; I'm glad you kids worked it out for yourselves," Maya commented.

The kids smiled at their mother's comment.

"Mom; were any of your siblings like that with you?" Amy wondered.

"Yes; your uncle Gene was a real pain in the butt; he's a lot like you Amy; always wanting me to be the seeker and wouldn't let me play if I wanted to be the hider," Maya admitted.

"What did you tell Uncle Gene?" Amy asked.

"I told him that we should all take turns being the hider and seeker; that's when he left me out of the game," Maya admitted.

Amy shook her head.

"That's awful; and I acted like that towards Blaze," Amy said.

Suddenly, Gene showed up.

"So; having a discussion without me, eh?" Gene asked.

"No; we're having a party; of course it's a discussion; what do you think it is?" Amy asked.

Gene wasn't pleased at all with Amy's remark.

"Listen to me; I don't like your tone and I don't like your mother talking about me; I heard her talking about what I used to do to her," Gene snarled.

Amy kept a straight face even with the lecture she was getting from Gene.

"Hey bozo; Maya's right here," Zack smirked.

Gene glared at his brother-in-law and slammed him down with his tail. The kids and Maya gasped.

"Daddy!" the kids exclaimed in unison.

Gene snorted at the fallen longneck and kicked dirt in his face.

"You were never good enough for my sister; she only married you because you're the father of her children," Gene stated.

Zack looked up at Maya.

"Gene's a big; fat liar Zack; I married you because I love you; and you're such a wonderful dad," Maya commented.

Zack smiled; reassured by Maya's comment.

"I love you too, Maya," Zack replied.

Gene stormed off after smacking Zack's face with his tail. Zack rubbed his face with his paw and stood up with Maya's help. He fell on his left forepaw and winced whenever he put weight on it.

"I really hate Gene; he's such a pain in the butt," Zack stated.

"Don't worry about that bozo; I'm sure my parents will set him straight," Maya said.

Zack smiled.

Maya helped Zack back to the nest so he could rest his paw. The kids decided to keep running around and have fun before they had to turn in.


	11. Chapter 11

Unplanned Parenthood chapter 11

Gene wandered around; he was still in a bad mood. He felt like everyone was against him. Suddenly, Littlefoot and Cera saw him and decided to go and talk to him. Gene greeted his parents with a smile. Unfortunately for him, they saw that he wasn't happy. Gene turned his smile into a frown and narrowed his eyes.

"Hi Mom; hi Dad," Gene said.

"Hi," Littlefoot said.

Gene sighed.

"So; Zack told us that you were being mean to him; and that you hurt his paw, slapped him with your tail and kicked dirt in his face while he was down," Cera pointed out.

"And; Maya told us that you never wanted Zack to marry her; grow up Gene; you're 20 years old for crying out loud," Littlefoot snarled.

"I know how old I am Dad; you don't need to point it out; now get lost," Gene replied.

Littlefoot growled softly under his breath. That was when Cera decided to speak up.

"You can't talk to your dad like that," Cera said.

"So the big guy can't speak for himself; so he has to get his wife to do it for him," Gene sneered.

Littlefoot was fed up with Gene's attitude and walked away. Cera sighed angrily and walked away.

Meanwhile, Maya was having a talk with Anita and Grace.

"I've had enough of Gene; he's such a pain in the butt," Maya claimed.

"I couldn't agree with you more, Maya," Grace commented.

"Yeah; he's a lot like Uncle Eli," Anita added.

Maya felt a chill go down her spine at the mention of Eli. He still hasn't forgiven her for getting pregnant at a young age and the fact that she got pregnant by Zack.

"Sorry Maya; I forgot you two are still at odds with each other," Anita admitted.

"That's okay; you didn't know," Maya claimed.

Meanwhile, Littlefoot walked around and went over to the Thundering Falls. He saw that Topsy was drinking from the watering hole. Topsy stopped drinking and looked up at Littlefoot.

"Hi Littlefoot; you look angry," Topsy pointed out.

"Hi Topsy; yes I am angry; Gene was being very rude towards me and Cera; I swear he's just like Eli," Littlefoot snarled.

Topsy nodded.

"Yeah; but then again, he's always had a temper," Topsy claimed.

"But; he never wanted Zack to marry Maya; since he's always hated him," Littlefoot stated.

A while later, Maya and Gene were having an argument.

"Break up with Zack; I don't like you being married to him; he's a no good bozo who should never have gotten you pregnant in the first place," Gene demanded.

Maya snarled and bared her teeth.

"You're not the boss of me; if you don't like it; TOUGH!" Maya retorted.

"I don't like your tone Maya; and you will break up with Zack whether you like it or not," Gene stated.

"You've changed Gene; you're just like Dad's brother Eli," Maya said.

With that, Maya walked away. She met up with her dad and grandfather at the Thundering Falls.

"Hi Dad; hi Grandpa," Maya said.

"Hey Maya; I see you were just talking to Gene," Topsy pointed out.

"How did you know that?" Maya wondered.

Topsy chuckled.

"There are tears filling up in your eyes and your face is all scrunched up," Topsy replied.

Suddenly, Maya let all her unshed tears roll down her face. Topsy and Littlefoot did everything they could to comfort the young adult.

"You're not the only one who is having problems dealing with Gene; your mother and I tried talking to him; but, he was rude to us," Littlefoot admitted.

Maya smiled through her tears. She felt better after letting out all of her emotions.


	12. Chapter 12

Unplanned Parenthood chapter 12

Everyone had heard about Gene's argument with Maya from Topsy and Littlefoot; since she told them about it. Now; the kids don't want to see him; since he was being an asshole to their mother. Amy vowed to behave better towards her siblings since she doesn't want to end up being friendless like Gene and Eli. She decded to visit her dad at the nest. He saw the sad expression on his daughter's face.

"Hi Dad; how's your paw?" Amy asked.

Zack shrugged.

"It's not the only thing that hurts; my feelings are also hurt," Zack admitted.

Amy snuggled up next to her dad and and nuzzled his right foreleg. The adult longneck smiled happily at his daughter for cheering him up.

"I love you Amy; just like your brother and sisters and your mother," Zack replied.

"I love you too Dad," Amy said.

Soon enough, Zack's other brother-in-law Tyrell came up to him and Amy.

"Hey you two; Gene is such a bully," Tyrell remarked.

Zack chuckled.

"That's a great way to describe Gene and without foul language," Zack commented.

"What about him being a pain in the butt?" Amy asked.

"That too; and what he said to your mother wasn't nice; that's like adding insult to injury," Tyrell pointed out.

Suddenly, Gene showed up and got angry. Amy felt that it was time to leave since she could sense there was going to be some inappropriate language about to be said.

"See you guys later; bye," Amy said.

Once Amy was out of earshot, Gene started ranting again.

"Tyrell; what are you doing here with this... this... THING?!" Gene demanded.

"Hey Gene; ouch," Zack retorted.

"Shut up asshole," Gene snarled.

"Haven't you taken a good look at yourself recently? You're the perfect example of an asshole," Zack sneered.

Tyrell had enough of Gene and Zack fighting and tried to put a stop to it.

"Would you two stop arguing? You're both acting like babies," Tyrell demanded.

Gene faced his brother.

"The fight is over when I say it's over," Gene retorted.

At this, Zack rolled his eyes.

Gene's reaction was negative; he slapped Zack in the face with his tail again.

"Stop hitting me; this is why nobody likes you; you're a big, fat bully," Zack snarled.

Gene growled and walked away.

Suddenly, Cera came by and saw Zack and Tyrell talking. She saw Gene walking away while stomping his feet.

"Jeez; who put droppings in his tree stars?" Cera asked.

"Hi Mom," Tyrell said.

"Hey Cera," Zack added.

"So; I hear that Gene is acting like an ass," Cera said.

Zack snorted.

"He ain't acting Cera; he is an ass," Zack stated.

Cera chuckled.

"Yeah; he's always been hard to control; and I heard that he was trying to get Maya to break up with you; not that she would; you're a one-in-a-million catch; Maya couldn't do better than you; by that, I mean nobody else is good enough for her," Cera commented.

Zack smiled at Cera's comment.

"Easy Mom; you wouldn't want to give him a swelled head," Tyrell remarked.

Cera chuckled at that remark.

"By the way; Tyrell, I also heard that you've been seeing someone," Cera pointed out.

"Yes I have; her name is Scarlet; she has bright blue eyes and her skin is reddish brown; and she's a family type dinosaur; a threehorn just like me," Tyrell said.

"I can't wait to meet her; she sounds like a good match for you; since you love kids," Cera stated.

Tyrell sighed happily.

"I would like to meet her too; but, I can't walk yet," Zack said.

"Don't worry Zack, I'll ask her to meet us here; so you won't get left out," Tyrell replied.

Zack smiled.

With that; Tyrell went to go find his girlfriend.


End file.
